Shattered Past
by Ayla1
Summary: Jus a Story i had to write for LA... It's about Kyou and his past... n how he finaly found someone who treats him as an equal...


As a child, he was always rejected and ignored. He lived a life of solitude from others as well as his family. This child, Kyou, could never live up to the expectations of his parents because of his brother, Yuki. Yuki was the best in his class and excelled in everything. Kyou was the exact opposite. Even though he tried his hardest, he never managed to compete with his brother. Since many children belonged to this household, the Souma, the headmaster was more than happy when Kyou asked to move out of the Dojo. Although Kyou was still young, he had endured through many physical as well as emotional conflicts with himself. He grew up distant and cold; a being that has never felt the happiness of friendship and trust.  
  
During another day of Kyou's life, the headmaster commanded for Kyou to move in with the brother he despised the most – Yuki. That master thought that it was unhealthy for him to continue living this way. He had wanted to disobey the orders that were given to him, but he knew that once the master had made up his mind, it couldn't be changed. So he left and moved in with his brother. Kyou was forced to go to school and had to endure through all the attention Yuki received from everyone. Through one of these times, this girl started talking to him.  
  
"You don't like your brother much, do you?" The unknown girl asked.  
  
He was surprised at this girl's boldness as well as the question.  
  
"No. I don't." Kyou finally answered.  
  
"I'm Tohru. I've noticed you're always alone. As if you weren't really here, as if you were an observer."  
  
Kyou didn't know how to react. How could this simple, cheerful girl see through his disguise and see his true feelings? Could she possible know how he truly felt?  
  
"Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to offend you. Hope you'll forgive me. Ja Ne!" Tohru quickly said, giving a wave. She quickly ran to her friends without knowing if Kyou accepted her apology or not.  
  
Kyou sat there speechless. Why did she choose to talk to me? No one ever likes me. They're always attracted to Yuki's charm and charisma. Kyou sat there thinking.  
  
"Maybe she'll talk to me again tomorrow." Kyou whispered to himself.  
  
The next day, Tohru had indeed talked to Kyou again. He talked a bit more, but was careful as to not tell her of his past. Their chats continued throughout the rest of the semester. Yuki had also started to grow an interest in Tohru. Both brothers knew that the other had feelings towards her.  
  
That night, Kyou went up to the roof of the house and had once again started to think, this time about Tohru. No one had ever treated him as an equal. The way Tohru was always being so nice to him was the only thing that kept him going to school everyday. He had never known what it was like to have a friend. The more he thought about her, the more he liked her.  
  
"Maybe I can trust her. She might be one of the only people who might and will understand me." Kyou thought out loud.  
  
"If you're thinking about HER, don't bother. She's mine." Yuki interrupted his thoughts.  
  
This startled Kyou. He felt his temper rising. Every time Yuki acted like this, Kyou was taught to be passive. He had held his anger inside him after all these years that finally, he couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"She will not be yours! Everyone likes you and looks up to you. What else can you possible want? Besides, What about me?!?! I've been left alone in the dark, deserted by other! Finally, someone comes along and sees me as an equal and all you can think about is how she will be yours? Well, this time, I will NOT let you take away the once thing I actually cherish and care about away from me!!!" Kyou finished with rage burning in his eyes.  
  
"Baka. She's jus being nice. She would never like someone like you. She can't." Yuki said as he disappeared into the night.  
  
Kyou's rage still burned inside.  
  
"I promise, I will not let you take Tohru away from me." Kyou whispered into the darkness.  
  
The next morning, Kyou went up to Tohru.  
  
"Good morning, Tohru-Chan."  
  
"Morning, Kyou-Kun."  
  
Silence. Kyou had a look of want in his eyes. Tohru also had a look, a look of uncertainty. Tohru still stood there patient as ever for Kyou to talk.  
  
"You know, I was thinking…" Tohru suddenly said. "Maybe we can go for some ice-cream after school today. And maybe, if you want, we can work something out… between us…" Tohru finished with a look of embarrassment on her face. Kyou was shocked by this.  
  
"I… I um…" Kyou stuttered.  
  
"Forget it. It was foolish of me to say that." Tohru quickly said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"No! I mean… no… I would like that a lot actually. But, what about Yuki? Don't you like him? I mean everyone likes him."  
  
"Just because everyone else likes him doesn't mean that I like him. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but I like you. Your aren't self-centered. You're different.  
  
"Really? Thank you. You've given me more than I could ever want just by saying that."  
  
"I know what you mean." Tohru whispered with a smile. Kyou looked into her eyes – the window to her soul. He caught a glimpse of what she meant. He saw pain and despair in them, but now, that depression was replaced with the sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Tohru-Chan. Thank you." Kyou thought. 


End file.
